Cheer Leading!
by XxxKyroKyroxxX
Summary: So, the thing is, Anzu hates Ryou. All because Ryou is awesomer than her. What's a boy to do when a psycho cheerleader wants to hit you with a pan, or something along those lines? BAKUSHIPPING! YAOI! ANZU BASHING! AND MORE BUT I'M TOO LAZY TO SAY XD
1. Who Are You?

I ACTUALLY HAVE AN EXCUSE TO WHY I DIDN'T FINISH CHAPTER NINE OF HOME ALONE!

..Yeah. This is it. XD

I woke up on Sunday, and I was like.. hey, didn't I have a story hidden in my flashdrive (pfffsh, who uses those anymore XD [I'm such a nerd o.o]) somewhere?

And then I went and looked. And sure enough; I had it! It was called - "Cheerleading - Part One!"

OH MA ASDFGHJK. I FEEL LIKE I'M MAKING RYOU SO GAY IN THIS STORY, ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY.

But, if you think about it..

He's already gay. ^-^ (BAHAHAHAHA I GET IT [I suck at making jokes x-x])

So, without further ado (what does ado even mean?), here is this sucky beginning. FOR LACK OF A BETTER WORD, JUST READ IT XD

DISCLAIMER TIME! :D

**D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R_**I do not owe YuGiOh, my house, or even this website.

They go to their respectful owners (Whoever they may be..) and I get no credit what so ever.. I only own this story and the OCs, unless stated otherwise!**_D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R**

**C-H-E-E-R_L-E-A-D-I-N-G_P-A-R-T_O-N-E**

"One! Two!"

I sigh heavily as I stare at them. The grass is all white, where kids graffiti the ground instead of walls. Here, it's the cool to actually do something stupid—although that's usually in every school, isn't it? A soft breeze comes from my left, some of my hair getting into my eye. As the wind dies down, I shift my hand into my pocket. I blink my green eyes. The cheerleaders. I don't have the nerve to go up there and ask if I can join, after all, I'm just a newbie at this school.

Might as well talk about myself, right? I'm newbie to this school. I was home-schooled because my (actually, my parents,) focus was only about gymnastics. When my coach told me that the only level left for me is the Olympics, I quit, and hopefully I can be a _normal_ kid for once.

But when I joined another school's cheer leading team, well, it went downhill from there. So I quit, and moved to another city. Hopefully, I can restart my hopefully normal life.

"Three! Four!"

Oh wow. They're good.

I sigh again, and turn around. My shirt gets snag between one of the tree's branches, and I untangle myself. Well, might as well start walking to class. I step forward, and my foot sinks into the mud.

Did I mention that it's been raining?

..Yeah.

..It's been raining.

I pull my foot out, and my new shoes become intoxicated with brown slime. I shake off some of it. I groan in frustration.

"Hey! Kid!" Uh oh. Did I step on precious mud, or something?

"Yeah?" I turn around.

A good distance in front of me, is a big guy. Very big guy. Very.. big.. guy. His dark eyes bore into mine. "If you're a new person here, then let me lend you a hand."

Yeah. Right. I'll believe that.

I look carefully at his shirt. **"Blood-cats, number 59." **his pants have the word Blood-cats going down the sides. His shoes have cleats. His face is swollen, and sweaty. I look into his eyes. Cold and harsh words threaten to pierce me. I narrow my eyes slowly. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

I shift my eyes, to one of the cheerleaders. They all have the same uniform, but they usually have different colors. She's the head-cheerleader, she has the red outfit. The colors are red, white, and black.

A girl next to her, one in black, just scoffs at me, and keeps talking. She has medium brown hair, reaching to about the end of her chin, and large blue eyes. Her cheer-leading outfit is too small for her, the black skirt ending so close to her hip bone it's practically a belt.

The head-cheerleader looks at me, and motions me to throw my backpack to her. I look back at the eight-ton guy, and I pick up my bag. Whoa, since when did I put so much stuff in here?

I make sure I have a good grip on it, and I throw it over his head. The red cheerleader catches it with ease. Maybe I should work out more. The sweaty guy turns around., and I start to run towards him. He looks back at me and puts out his hand as if to block himself. I grin. I jump over him, tumbling in the air and land sloppily next to the red cheerleader. She smiles.

The guy is now flat faced in a pile of dirt. Karma is fun.

"Wow. That was _really_ good." She laughs.

I puff out my chest a little. "Thanks."

"You're really good! Do you do cheer-leading?"

"You could say that."

The co-head cheerleader scans me over, and the flips her brown hair. "Waste of my time."

I roll my eyes. "Actually, I used to do cheer-leading. But I quit last year, since, well, I'm a guy."

The girl in red gasps. She places her hands over her mouth as if to not suck in more oxygen. "But gender doesn't mean that you have to quit! If you're good at something, and you want to keep doing it, than keep trying!"

"Bella. Honestly. Don't waste TIME on this boy!" The girl in black groans. She rolls her eyes as she talks, and Bella gives her a cold stare.

"Anzu, don't say those things. That's not nice." Bella started to say, but I backed her up.

"Don't worry. It's okay. After all, I am new here. Anyway, thanks for helping me out."

"No problem.. uhm.. Say, what's you're name?" Bella asks me. Anzu growls, and stalks off, muttering about how bad life is, or some thing like that.

Bella's hair is so long, that even in the ponytail, it reaches her lower back. Her makeup seems as if it's natural to have cat eyes, from how it matches her tanned skin. The tan seems normal, also, not layers of tanning lotion on her face like some people (_coughcough Anzu coughcough)._ She has long nails painted red to match her cheer-leading outfit. She holds out her hand friendly.

I smile, and shake her hand. "My name's Ryou. Ryou Bakura."

**E-N-D_O-F_B-E-L-L**

**_ASDFGHKSUKRJA:KYGKWSELKJWUHEQ_  
><strong>WHY DONT I HAVE ANY CREATIVITY X-X

**WHY DO THESE SPACES HATE ME X-X**

Okay, I'm done ranting XD

Anyway, I hope I didn't waste your time with this. Honestly, if I were to read this (which I'm scared too XD) I would slap myself. **WATASHI NO BAKA! (I'M SUCH AN IDIOT)**

I'm not a cheerleader, nor am I a gymnast. So I'm going to have to wing it. Unless of course, there is someone kind enough to just join either of these sports to just tell me if I'm right or wrong..!

I have no life, so I don't play any sport. I lose XD

If you review, I'll give you a better story. Deal?

..Deal?

**REVIEW! :D**

_Na, Ja Ne!  
><em>


	2. Spitballs, Pullups, and Washing Clothes

****Gahhh! Thank you guys so much for reviewing/favoring/lurking-around-thinking-I-don't-see-you-reading-secretly!

I'm so glad you guys like it so far!

**Note, Ryou is going to be somewhat ooc in this story. I tried to make him innocent, seriously, but It's not working out. So I gave him epic sarcasm skills. Sorry about that. XD**

I'm going to leave you to read this now XD

Realize that I'm here, updating on a Saturday.. Does that not proove(?) that I have no life?

**C-H-E-E-R_L-E-A-D-I-N-G_P-A-R-T_T-W-O**

**FIRST PERIOD**

**MR. ROWAND'S CLASS: SECTION A -ROOM 180- OF BUILDING D**

**MATH**

"Well class." I ignore the teacher talking. "We have a new student here to Domino High."

I start to shoot spit balls at my frienemy, Atem, where he flicks me the finger underneath his desk. I laugh as Yami, one of Atem's closest friends, spits one back at me when the teacher turns around to get a paper. I turn to my friend, Bakura, who's ignoring everything with a single ear-bud in his ear. It's underneath his shirt, and camouflaged with his white hair. His crimson eyes look at me, a look of boredom, and he grins wickedly. I hand him my spit ball mechanism—which is a broken pen, with the ink stick taken out—and say, "Fire one at Jounouchi."

He nods, his smirk still there. "Sure."

With one breath, a little paper ball gets stuck in Jounouchi's blonde hair. I've got to say, he's got good aim—well, for a waterboy. The teacher raps his desk, and everyone jumps. "Bakura Yamiouji!"

"Yes, sir?" Bakura asks.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, sir!" I start to chuckle at Bakura's defiance.

"Give me that." The man comes by to his desk, and picks up Bakura's blue pen. Meaning, he takes the wrong one.

Yami and Atem stiffle their laughter, and the man comes by to the front of the room. "Like I was saying, we have a new student."

"Introduce him already!" I call out, and everyone laughs.

"Akefia Tozokou, I'm warning you. Don't call out." He gives me a stern glare. "You may be the star of the football team, but in my class, you're just a student."

"Right. Sorry." I laugh.

"His name is Ryou Bakura. Ryou, introduce yourself to the class." And with that, he sits down.

I start to pay attention. Bakura lifts his eyes from the floor, to look at the boy. Ryou opens his mouth. "Hey. He already introduced me, so there's nothing I can say without being an idiot."

The class laughs. Our teacher gets up out of his chair—probably waiting for the kid to start doing a speech, from how he looked so comfortably in the roller chair—and points to an empty seat across from mine. "Well then, Ryou, why don't you go sit down there."

The boy blinks slowly, before nodding. "Sure."

I turn to face him as he gets comfortable in his own chair. "Where'd you come from, green eyes?"

"Green eyes?" The silverette raises a brow. "That's a new one."

I shrug. "You going to tell me where you come from?"

"Sure. I come from my mom. What about you?"

"Smart ass." I grin.

"Akefia!" From the beginning of the room.

"Sorry!" I yell back.

When Mr. Rowand turns around to start doing his math problems, I watch Bakura talking to Ryou behind him. I turn to talk to them. "So, green eyes, what're your classes?"

He flicks me a sheet of paper, and Bakura launches another spit ball—but this time, at Mai, a d-cupped girl who has long blonde hair. It hits her exposed neck (She curls her hair so much, that it stays only on one side of her back), where she flicks it off. She gives us the finger, just the way Atem did in the beginning of class.

In speaking of which, what's he doing?

I look at him, and he hits me with a spit ball, which Yami sticks out his tounge at me. I give them the finger, before turning back to the sheet of paper Ryou originally gave me. I open it up, and scan the numerous numbers printed in blue ink on green paper.

**1ST PERIOD – MATH - MR. ROWAND**

** 2ND PERIOD – SOCIAL STUDIES – MR. GURTOV**

** 3RD PERIOD – LANGUAGE ARTS – MRS. KANNAL**

** 4TH PERIOD – GYM – COACH HARDY**

** 5TH PERIOD – SCIENCE – MRS. BLEWS-BERRYMAN**

** 6TH PERIOD – STUDY HALL – HALL PATROL**

"Sweet. You have either classes with me, or Bakura." I hand it back after folding it three of four times.

"..Wonderful." I hear the sarcasm dripping from him, but he's smiling all the same.

"Uh, Akefia," Bakura smacks my hand to get my attention. "Look who's outside."

I wearily look up toward the door, which has a small slit as a window. There she is, blue eyed with short brown hair, with eyes that'll kill. She looks as if she's ready to slit my throat, but the more I look at her, the more it seems as if she's not looking at me, but at Ryou.

I sigh as she leaves. The rest of the period goes uneventiful, unless you call trying to aim for Mr. Rowand's ass with spit balls whenever something drops on the floor, or he turns around, but it's hard to get a good shot from the back of the class.

When the bell rings, Bakura and Ryou are laughing together, talking about things I tuned out about forty-five minutes ago.

**3RD PERIOD**

**MRS. KANNAL'S CLASS: SECTION A -ROOM 183- OF BUILDING D**

**LANGUAGE ARTS**

"So, Ryou," I sling my hand around his shoulder. My hand falls on some of his hair, and I twirl the tips. "Liking your first day here at school?"

"It's been better," He shrugs. "I've been stalked the whole entire day."

"Really? No way." Is he talking about Anzu? From the window? All I can do is shrug.

"There's this brunette chic who wants to rip my throat out. I don't know why, though." He seems comfortable in my arms, and I blink awkwardly. Most people would be so tense, but he acts as if this was the normalest thing in the world.

"Anzu?"

"Oh, that's her name?" He scrunches his nose. "Ugh. She's revolting. She smells like a fake person, and talks like a Barbie would if she was real."

I laugh. "Great description."

"I'm serious!" He laughs with me. "She's probably as fake as a plastic donut."

"Come on, we're almost late for class." I drag him along, my hand still on his shoulder. As we put our foot into the class room, the bell rings, and we scramble to sit down before the teacher comes back from the bathroom.

"Alright, class. I want you to take out your Writing and Grammar text book, page 330."

It's funny how in most of my classes I'm in the back. Ryou's either behind me, across from me, or next to me, like in this class. I lean across my desk to grab his text book. He grabs it back before I can grab it correctly, and sticks out his tounge at me. I whine, "Wait, I need that!"

"Sucks for you, Akefia! Go find another one." He turns around, opening the book, while I turn around to face a pretty girl behind me.

"Hey, Serenity. You look hot today." I grin.

She rolls her eyes. "What do you want, Tozokou-kun?"

"Can I have your text book?"

"Fine." She rolls her eyes again, before handing it. "As long as you stop spreading the rumores about me and oneesama. He's my brother, Akefia."

I shrug. "Sorry. Fine, I'll do it. Now hand it over, sweet chic."

She gives me the text book. From across the room, I see Otogi, a rocker, drumming his fingers onto the edge of the desk, the black cord of his ipod blending in with his dark hair. It's hidden on the other side of his face, where the teacher would never see.

What a rip off.

The rest of the period goes on, with me constantly annoying the hell out of Ryou, and being scolded by the teacher, just like first period. When the shrill bell rings, I wait on Ryou, and we walk together toward Gym, meeting up with Bakura.

**4RTH PERIOD**

**COACH HARDY'S GYM CLASS: -ROOM 32- OF BUILDING A**

**GYM**

We slide past one of the other coaches, into the boy's locker room, and we start to change. I usually change slowly, cause I do have fans who are gay, after all. They must be swooning, but I don't pay attention. I just watch Ryou take off his shirt. God, I feel like a pedophile. His white hair and green eyes and procelen skin reminds me of angels, for some reason. Or a child.

Like I said, pedophile much, Akefia?

I shake my head. His skin looks as if there's something underneath, like wings. It moves gracefully.

PEDOPHILE, DUDE. BACK. AWAY. BEFORE. SOMETHING. GOES. WRONG.

"Akefia, you're kind of staring at Ryou." Bakura nudges me.

Too late. I shake my head, and chuckle nervously. "Right."

We bolt through the doors as the bell rings, and sit down clumsily. Ryou sits down crosslegged, Bakura and I sit like we normally do, laying down on the ground until we get yelled at to get up from the floor and walk across the track so we can get out of our stamina test.

Bakura suddenly sits up, and I look at him from down on the floor. "Hey, Akefia, I think I know what you can do to show Ryou that you're the star football player."

"Oh really?" I ask him. Wait, Ryou doesn't believe that I'm a football player? "What do you have in mind?"

"How about we actually do the pull up test?"

I shrug. "I can do those easily. But what about you, Bakura? I don't think you can withstand it."

"Akefia," He glares into my soul. Shit. "I may be a water boy, but I do lift weights. I can pick up my weight, don't worry about it."

I chuckle. "Right. Sorry."

We all file into a line, where Ryou is behind me, but in front of Bakura. Ms. Hardy looks up to me, and quirks an eyebrow. "You're actually going to do an excerise, Mr. Know-it-all?"

"Yes, ma'am!" I salute her with two fingers. "I want to show off."

"Of course you do.." She sighs. "Fine. Okay. You, Ryou, and Bakura; go to platform A, and wait for me to get there, okay?"

"Right." I nod. I grab both of their hands, before dragging them off toward the opposite corner of the large Gym room. When we get there, Ryou ties his long hair back, a strand of hair out of place. When Coach Hardy comes back, she tells me to hold onto the larger bar of the two, and pull myself up.

I do 54, before my hand slips, meaning I finish.

Bakura goes next, cause Ryou doesn't want us to watch him. Bakura does 53, before he gets tired. Coach smiles as she puts Ryou onto the platform, and tells him to pull himself up. We pretend to walk away, but when he pulls himself up, facing the wall, we watch Coach count. He stops at 49, before he falls off.

"Good job, Ryou. Since you guys finished, go get changed. You guys can use the showers today, you guys deserve it. See you tomorrow!"

"Thanks, Coach." And we scramble to get there first.

There's already a line to go to the showers, what the fuck? Oh well. We can wait, we've got ten minutes before we have to go to lunch, which is between fourth period and fifth. But still..

The showers have curtains, and there's one that's bigger than the others. I look back at Ryou, and wonder. How can that angel hold so much weight? Not that Ryou's heavy or anything, but he looks so fragile.. even if he does put up a good fight over text books.

After a while, the line gets smaller and smaller, until there are two minutes of class, and two stalls open. Shit.

"You know what? I'm going in one. If I'm late to lunch, Mai is going to kill me."

Mai takes advantage of Bakura a lot, making him do her homework at lunch. I told him I could just hurt her so she could stop, but he had shaken his head and told me that whenever he worked he could secretly look at her cleavage. I had grinned and aupplauded him.

"Right. Ryou, let's go take a shower in the big stall." His eyes widen at me saying that. "Relax, Ryou. I usually take showers with pants on."

Bakura snickers as he enters his stall.

"Right. I guess I can do that too. Why do you do that?" Ryou nervously enters the stall with me. It's not cramped, but it's not the most spacious stall I've entered.

"I need to clean mine, right? I might as well clean it while I take a shower." I shrug. We take a relevely short shower, and we run toward lunch, where the doors have already closed doors.

**E-N-D_O-F_B-E-L-L**

**WTF DID I JUST WRITE?  
><strong>..I can't even comprehend what I wrote. I fail.

Anyway. SPACES HATE ME.

RANDOM-IZY-FACT-TIME! : Last year when I had Gym, when I took showers, I would take showers with my clothes on so I could wash them. I would leave them in one of my teacher's classes in a bag, where it would dry up because it would be perched on a window, and when I got home, I would never need to wash my clothes! :D

I'm going to go now, cause I haven't peed since I ate lunch. I'm bursting. (More evidence of which I have no life.. writing this chapter the whole entire day..)

Well, this was for you guys!

Not the pee, of course, I'm talking about the chapter XD

Anyway, I hope you guys like your weekend!

Please **REVIEW** to see what Anzu is planning for next chapter!

_Na, Ja Ne!_


	3. RAT! FOR LACK OF A BETTER NAME!

MUAHAHAHHAAHAHAHA! I have come back to life, my friends!

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT WRITTING EARLIERRRRRRR ;3; I GOT CARRIED AWAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!

Anyway, my friends. This is for all of you patient people out there that are waiting for my beautiful (shot) writings! :D

BAKURA IS OOC. THIS IS OBVIOUS. I MADE HIM LIKE THIS.

**C-H-E-E-R_L-E-A-D-I-N-G_P-A-R-T_T-H-R-E-E**

Coach Hardy is one of those teachers that barely cares what's going on as long as you do the exercises correctly. You could be dying, and she would instruct you how to do the squats, or you have detention. Tough, huh? But anyway, resuming back to whatever we were talking about. Now to describe her, because, yes, I am stalling. For what? Who knows. For who? I don't know.

Coach Hardy used to have brown hair—or maybe she died her hair before I came to this school? But she changes it every month or so into a different color. This time, it happens to be black. She has short black hair, a wig-looking type of short. She has light green eyes. Her eyes scare me. That's worrying.

What else can I say to stall? What am I stalling for, anyway? For who am I stalling for, again? Why don't I remember who I was stalling for? Who am I? What's my name? Why am I staring at—

"Bakura Yamiouji!" Someone calls out, and I immediately turn to face the person yelling. Who are they talking to? Oh.. yeah.. me.

"Y-yes, sir?" I ask. What's wrong with me? Why am I studdering? What's the point?

"Can you tell me the answer to number three?" I shakingly look down toward my notebook, scanning for any number three. In between the numerous sketches of blood and gore I drew over the page, lies a brightly colored 'THREE' in blue pen. I look back up, seeing my teacher look at me. I smirk, and tell him the answer. He nods, and continues writing on the board. Meanwhile, I start to look out the window.

"Don't you have to go to the football practice today, Bakura?" A boy asks me with a smirk of his own.

"I do." I shrug. "I'm just gonna get there late. They don't really need me, now do they?"

"You're the water boy, Bakura. Of course they do." Now this comes from a girl next to me, cutting into our conversation. Her name is Mai, and she has long golden locks. You know, from first period? Anyway, Mai just continues to talk about how the team needs me and shit, and I decide to ignore her, lazily drawing in my book again with a red pen. I draw whatever comes to my mind first, so at this point it's Anzu. She's been following Ryou around recently, with a face that looks like if she had the chance she would brutally hurt him with a pan or a large object of some sort. I draw her wielding a wok—an exaggerated pan normally used in Chinese cuisine—for the people who didn't know; about to beat up anyone who gets in her way. I snort, and close my spiral, stuffing it into my bag and exiting out of the door just as the half bell rings.

I had study hall sixth period, but I usually go into someone's class to kill some time before joining the football team for practice. I don't do football, per se, but I am a part of the team, and I'm the water boy.

Sounds lame, doesn't it? But what if I tell you the water boy gets to skip out on fifth period everyday? Plus, if I want too, I can soak the towels that I give out to the players in chloroform. Or kerosene. It's fun. You should try it one time. It's harmless fun, you know. They can't call me for it because I never leave my finger prints behind so they never know who it is—was.

Anyway, I cross the cheerleaders who are currently making a pyramid, and I notice that Anzu is the tip of the pyramid, and I smirk inwardly. I decide to put my foot out, so quickly they don't notice, and knock one of the cheerleaders off her balance, toppling the whole pyramid. I laugh—Akefia says it sounds like a cackle but I doubt it—and continue on my merry way, their coach coming and yelling at them to get up.

When I reach the coach he laughs. I guess he's a witness. Who cares, I've done it before, and he didn't seem to take action about it the other two times. "Good afternoon, Bakura! Would you like to change into more fitting clothes?"

"Not really." I shrug. "I'm fine just like this."

"Why don't you just put on our jersey then?"

"I'm fine, thanks anyway." I tell him once again. I begin wheeling the cart over toward the other side of the track, taking my time. I enter the boys locker room so that I can wash the dirty and smelly clothes. Meanwhile, I hear girls talking.

You're saying, maybe Bakura's wrong. Maybe that's boys, because, after all, it's a _boys_ locker-room. Well, after the bell rings, some girls come here to spy. Don't ask me why, girls are all idiots. Example one – Anzu. I ignore them. As usual. But as I hear key phrases, I start to listen in.

"Did you know that Bakura is Ryou's long lost cousin?"

"Where'd you hear that, Tea?"

"I heard it from my friend; you know, Honda Kiku?"

"Oh! I hear that he knows everything!"

"He's the biggest gossiper ever!"

"They must be related! One's ever so hot, yet the other one is ever so cute! I hear he's going to try out for the cheerleading squad!"

"He'll never make it! Anzu won't let him!"

"I heard that he even out matched Akito in the morning today! He has to join!"

"I'm pretty sure Bela will let him in. She's such a sweet thing."

"She's only a junior, but she's so strong willed! She's very generous too!"

Okay. Now they're blabbing. I roll my eyes and continue through my work. Before, of course, the girls start to scream. This alarms me, and I knock bleach into the washer machine. Whoops. That's a problem. I get out of the little cubicle, and look across the lockers, where the two girls are trying desperately to climb on top of the stall walls. "Rat! Rat!"

A rat? Fuck. The rat seems to notice that I'm here, turning around, looking at me with it's pale yellow eyes and hissing at me. This is my time to shine, bitches. I grab my shoe, and hold it up. I seem threatening. I hope. But it scurries up toward me. Just as it comes within my throwing range, I jump up onto one of the stalls myself, leaving my shoe behind. The rat can keep it. I don't think I'll be needing that any time soon.

"Uhm, hey." One of the girls whispers. She's on my right, with a foot of space between our locker stalls. She turns to face me. She's from the chess club, I remember now. What a nerd. But as I look closer toward her, she looks actually.. normal.

She has designer frame glasses, and dark green eyes. She has short brown hair. That's right.. she's Coach Hardy's daughter, isn't she? What was her name again? Samantha?

"What?" I ask her, lifting my eyebrow.

"Are you Bakura or Ryou?" She asks shyly. Her eyes seem to sparkle in those green frames. I blink casually.

"I'm Bakura."

"Y-you're.. Bakura?"

Shit. They'll think that I'm a wimp for climbing ontop of the lockers like that. I rub the back of my neck awkwardly. "I mean.. I'm.. Well, that's my last name. My real name is Ryou Bakura."

ACT INNOCENT AND NEW TO THIS SCHOOL AND THEY WON'T SUSPECT A THING. I give them a cocky grin, and they "awe."

"You poor thing!" The other one says. She has dark black hair and pink eyes. Don't ask me how to get that combination, but I guess you can say it's genetics. After all, I have silver hair with red eyes. That's equally as strange, and yet you don't see anyone complaining. She's a cheerleader herself, I don't know why she's not out there practicing with the others. She manages to be on my left, and starts to hug me. "Aww, you poor child!"

"Heheh, yeah.." I mutter underneath her arms.

"You're such a cute child!"

I'm a junior. Apparentally, this cheerleader is a senior.

"..So.." I try to make conversation, not really liking the position we're in. I want to be in control, not them! "Do you guys like rats?"

A good fourty five minutes later, the rat's still there, and I'm still being smothered by the cheerleader and the chess club nerd. The laundry is done by now, I think. The whole laundry must be white by now, so that's a problem. I hear the door opening, and the two girls let go of me, and I gasp for air. I turn to face the people coming along, and I yell out, "Watch out! There's a rat here!"

"Bakura, what are you doing up there?" The star quarterback calls out to me. Akefia Tozokou. Grinning like a mad man down there, watching my feet swing back and forth over the ledge.

"Kill it! Kill that rat!" Samantha starts screaming at one of the football players to smack the rat. She squeals as it tries to climb up the lockers, and finally one of the linebackers smacks the rat with my shoe, and all we hear is crunching of bones. Samantha nearly faints, falling back onto the cheerleader.

"I'm not Bakura, Tozokou-sama." That's what Ryou called him earlier, right? "I'm Ryou, remember?"

Akefia seems to get where I'm going with this, and nods. He plays along. "Oh yeah. Sorry. I get you confused with Bakura some times. Come on, now. Let's get you home."

**H-A-L-F_B-E-L-L**

"It was a rat." The quarterback murmurs.

"It was a motherfucking scary rat." I cringe. "And besides, I didn't have any knives near me, so how was I going to defend myself?"

"Bakara." He keeps his eyes on the road. "You're going ruin your reputation."

"Don't call me Bakara." I murmur.

He grins at me. I flick him the finger, staring at the road. "Ryou's going to be our new 'friend.'"

"That was out of no where, don't you think?"

"No, it wasn't _that_ out of no where." He laughs.

"Still out of no where." I mutter. "..Why are you so damn happy?"

"Cause you're so fucking pissed." He laughs again. I just keep sulking into my seat, staring out at the window. The upper class houses go by in a blur, all the same color on this street. White. White. White. An ocasional blue or pink here and there. We stop at the red light, and there's an enormous house with about four cars. I perk up, watching the family exit the minivan. A bunch of albinos, it seems. One silverette catches my eye, of course. Hey.. isn't that..?

"Look!" I slap Tozokou's biceps—damn he's strong!—for him to look out the window before he goes back in. "It's Ryou."

"That's weird, he lives in the same street Anzu lives.." Akefia mutters to himself. "..Oh shit. Well, we better start working on something to keep Anzu from realizing he lives there."

I groan in my seat, putting my feet up on the dashboard. "I don't want to take care of that kid."

"He's cute." I can imagine Tozokou smirking at this.

"So?" I growl. He looks at me with a static grin.

"You're jealous." With that, I feel my face heat up.

"As if, retard!"

"Bakara." That's all he says. I my face keeps heating up, burning my nose. I slide down in the seat.

"I'm not jealous."

**E-N-D_O-F_B-E-L-L**

Awwwww x3 Jealous Bakura is jealouss!~~

What's this? Could it be that in this story Ryou has the whole "Bakura" family in it too? How is this possible?

Anyway, everybody! The next chapter will have the head cheerleader Bella in it. :D

Hope you guys enjoyed!

P.S. (What does P.S. even stand for?) - Did you notice that in each chapter it's in different points of view?

**REVIEW PLEASE! IT'S APPRECIATED AND MAKES ME WORK MUCH FASTER! :D**

_Ne, Ja Ne!  
><em>


	4. Right, So, I broke your chessboard

**_MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAA~~~_**

**_THIS STORY LIVES!_**

**_Yes. Before you ask. Yes. I added myself in the story. But only for this chapter XD I don't really want to show up in any stories. It makes me feel like a stalker._**

**_Anyway. Hello everyone! How is everybody? :D_**

**_I finished this yesterday and forgot about it only for today. So please enjoy the story that I had to crank my brain for!_**

**C-H-E-E-R_L-E-A-D-I-N-G_P-A-R-T_F-O-U-R**

Bela is quiet, that's what they say of course. She usually stays to herself, and usually talks to herself. But not when she comes out onto the field. On the field, she transforms, almost into a complete different person. Like she's confident. After all, she runs a cheerleading squad, so you've got to be kind of confident if you want things to work. Anyway.

To recap on what you've missed, Bela is the head cheerleader at this school. She has long brown hair that reaches to her lower back, and brown eyes. She has long eyelashes and this weird eyeliner that everyday it makes her seem that she has cat eyes. She has the _white_ uniform on, which is weird, because the leader always has to wear the red uniform. But I guess she doesn't have too. She has long red nails that _would_ match her red uniform—of course, if she was using it.

So as I'm walking into some random hallway, I start thinking of her. She's such an unexplainable character.. It's amazing. She seems as if she has a history behind her, her brown eyes hiding something. I guess that I zone out so much in my thinking that when I smack face to face with another person, I go all ninja on them.

Fail, Ryou. Fail.

Whatever that person was carrying seems too fall out of her hands, sprawling across the floor. It's a chess club girl, with large hazel eyes and dark brown hair. She has green framed glasses, and short hair. She groans, annoyed. "Not again."

"Let me help you."

"Nevermind, I got it. Can you go get Bela inside please?" She murmurs. I notice her shirt, a light blue shirt all worn out. On it is Rainbow Dash, the pony. I raise my eyebrow, but say nothing. I nodd at her.

"Where is she?"

"Two doors down the hall."

"Alright." I open the door. There she is, doing nothing in particular other than fiddling around with the cellos at the back of the room. The creak of the door makes her jump up, and she lets go of the bow she was holding, nearly striking me in the face. I duck, and it smacks against the window. Where'd it go?

..Damn it, there's a hole in the window of the door. Well. That's a problem.

"Oh, it's you, Ryou. I thought you were Anzu or someone else.."

"What are you doing? If you don't mind answering."

She shrugs. "I was just watching the chess club. They won their first tournament."

I grin. "No way. You're in the chess club."

"Shhh!" She covers my mouth. "Don't tell anyone!"

"Right, right." I take her small hand off my mouth. I motion to the door. "Some girl is calling you out there."

"Oh no! I'll be right over, Haven!" Bela gasps, and runs out of the room, leaving a trail of dust behind her. I look through the broken window on the door. She's scrummaging around with the other girl with the green glasses—apparently named Haven.. Picking up pieces of the chess board. Whoops, I must've broken it. I cringe at that thought.

I walk out of the room, helping them. Well, watching them. But that's besides the point. I crouch next to them, watching their nimble fingers pick up the smallest of glass. Yeah, glass. The chess board was glass. How weird is that? I kind of feel bad, though.

So as I watch them, I notice something interesting. On Bela's left arm is a large scar that starts from her shoulder blade down to her elbow. She seems to hide it very well, though, probably putting make up on it to hide it.

They seem to be asking me something. I zone back into reality. "W-what?"

"I said, do you need a ride home? I could drive you if you'd like." Bela shrugs. "I already missed cheer leading practice, after all."

"You miss cheerleading for chess club?"

"Shut up." She rolls her eyes. "I actually have a hobby that isn't cheerleading. Yes. Surprising. But the majority of the time Anzu rules the "kingdom" of cheerleading."

"That must suck."

"It does." She sighs. "Anyway, do you need a ride?"

"No thanks, I'm fine. My parents are going to pick me up. Shocking isn't it?" I'm waiting for a tease about me being picked up by my _parents_, but instead, Haven just smiles.

"I wish I could spend some time with my parents. They're in Switzerland, probably skiing or having fun while I'm here to deal with high-school." Haven sighs.

Bela gives her a sympathetic look. "Well, we've got to go tell Samantha that her chess board broke."

"Oh right. I hope she's not gonna get mad at me." Haven groans in annoyance.

"I doubt it." Bela laughs.

I blink. "I-I uh.. I could tell her it was my fault."

"You'd do that for me, Ryou?" Bela asks.

I can just nod. "Y-yeah.."

"Thank you."

**H-A-L-F_B-E-L-L**

Down the hall of the main building, we see two girls all the way across. They start to run for us, one of them waving their hands around like crazy. "Belaaaaaaaaaaa!"

She comes glomping onto the head cheerleader. "Oh! H-hey, Samantha! Stop that.. You're hurting me.. Hi Kyro!"

The other girl just smiles softly. She looks at me, and quirks an eyebrow. Her pink eyes go from left to right, staring at Haven and the struggling Bela. "You may want to let go. Weren't you just here, Ryou? Didn't you leave with whatshisface—Akefia?"

"Uh.. no. I didn't."

"By the way, Samantha.. Ryou broke your chessboard."

Samantha gasps. "He did? When?"

"Just now, he did!"

"Where is he?" She asks. "I need to ask him why he broke it!"

"I'm right here." I lift my hand up. She turns around to face me.

"No you're not. You're Bakura."

I facepalm. "I'm Ryou. I'm—SAMANTHA. PAY ATTENTION. I'm RYOU."

She shakes her head. "You're Bakura."

"JESUS, WOMAN. I'M RYOU. Fine. I won't apologize. Whatever. Anyway, it's nice and all hanging around you four girls, but this guy has to go." I start walking away.

"You'll meet us up for cheerleading tomorrow right? Sixth period!"

I look back at them and smile. "Sure. As long as I join the chessclub as well."

"You like chess?"

I shake my head. "No. I want to get out of class more often."

"Good enough," Bela sighs. "You're in."

**E-N-D_O-F_B-E-L-L**

**_Seeeeee? I told you I don't enter the story that much XD_**

**Anyway. I want to know how you guys are doing in your life, because, you know, I have no friends so I'd like to know-stalk-KNOW (ehem..) about you guys! What'cha been up too?**

**If you don't want to answer that, then don't XD**

**I honestly have nothing else to say on this matter.**

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW :D_  
><strong> I would love you forever.. (WHY ARE THESE SPACES SUDDENLY BEING MEAN TO ME)

_Ne, Ja Ne!_


	5. I touched her parts! GERMS!

**Before you guys rip your hair out in annoyance**

**Let me explain that I'm so sorry about the delay. I got so caught up on being myself-a slacker-that I didn't even realize that a month passed. Or two. And a couple of weeks also.  
><strong>

**THAT BEING SAID.  
><strong>

**Also, I'd like to apoligize for the lack of.. lenghthyness, however you spell that. AKA, this chapter is relatively short.  
><strong>

**I'm so sorry!  
><strong>

**My birthday is coming up, meaning I have to study for like, eight or nine Finals (that are ALL on my birthday. Horray.) before Summer arrives; which brings some worse news. For like, three weeks or so, I will be come UNACTIVE during the Summer. This is because I shall be going to another country (Can't say where because then my mommy would yell at me for telling "weird" people on the internet what I'm doing with my life HURRR) and they have no internet there, unless I take my tablet and hack into my Aunt's WIFI, which she lives right next door. So yes, I shall try to keep updated as possible. And believe me, when I'm there, I'm either yelling at the windows there to stop being so windowy, sleeping halfway falling off the hammock, drawing "elaborated" designs for characters that I've come up with, talking to myself, sleeping, or actually working on stories by hand.  
><strong>

**I honestly have no life. Oh god. -.-  
><strong>

**But enough about me! Let's get on with the show, shall we? I'll be studying in the sulk corner if you need me. *goes into corner*  
><strong>

**C-H-E-E-R_L-E-A-D-I-N-G_P-A-R-T_F-I-V-E**

The pencil falls from my nose. I groan as it falls off of the desk, hitting the noiseless room's floor. I use my foot to get it—no way I'm using my energy to move—and pick it up. My jeans pinch me as I glide my navy-blue sneakers across the white tiled floor, and I wince slightly. My pencil, with the words _Too Cool To Do Drugs. _I've had this pencil since I was in first grade. I've sharpeneed it so many times, on it, it says _Do Drugs_. Ahem. That's.. a fail..

As I look up, I see the teacher looking at me like I've done something wrong. "What?"

"Bakura. Are you deaf?" Coach Hardy lifts an eyebrow, and I give her a look. Her black colored hair reflects off light, blinding me.

It's a simple question that deserves a simple answer. "..No. Why?"

"I told you to get out of here. The boys are practicing, and they need your help." The coach stares at me for a second. I lean backwards slowly as she pears closer. It's like she wants to see into my soul.. Why..?

"Alright.."

I pick up my things, nearly missing the pouch as I shove my pencil into the pencil holder. I gather my notebook I was doodling on, where I doodled bleeding Egyptain eyes. I shake my head when I feel a morbid thought leaking it's way into my brain, _I wonder who caused this bleeding.. How'd they do it? With what weapon? Is there blood?_ and start walking down the hallway with all the random posters of _Stop Bullying!_ Or _Don't do drugs!_, the middle bell ringing. I get out of the building, making my way out of the outer building. I jog over to the fields after pushing the wrong end of the door _again_, a minute of trying to open the door only to realize it opens on the left and not the right. I try to weave through the cheerleaders who are stretching.

"Since we don't know where Anzu is, not that we'd really like to know, Ryou will be joining our team!" The head cheerleader called Bela yells over the stretching team. Some few cheers here and there, and she speaks again, "Alright, keep stretching!"

Not like there's much you can do there anyway.

"It's good to stretch out the ligaments in the muscles. When's the last time you stretched, Ryou?" Bela asks. Her long brown hair reaches her knees as she touches her toes swiftly.

"I think it was last year."

"You're doing pretty good."

The wind picks up, and I step over fallen cheerleaders doing the "reach for your foot" technique. I pass by Akito, who has dry mud smears on his face, grinning wickedly. This isn't going to be good. I cautiously pass by Akefia, who seems to be doing more than just talking to the team. No, he's shouting over them, telling them to get into the locker rooms to get their Uniform on. I think there's a game going to happen, but hey, I'm just the water boy, not the head captain/coach/person. I could care less.

Suddenly, I hear yelling, and a soft thud emmits behind me. Akefia, with his prised position, his red cape—that he stole from Atem, I believe—turns around to watch Akito fall to the ground. What happened, I have no fucking idea. The King—all the girls called him that during freshmen year and it sort of sticked—puts his hand around my shoulder, leaning next to me. "What happened here?"

Sure, I'm not as tall as he is—maybe two or three inches shorter than him—but he doesn't need to exaggerate it. I distainly push his hand off my shoulder, remembering the old term I used to use when I was younger, _All sex scenes start with a hand on the shoulder._ It was a joke back then, but now, I'm kind of frightened. I look up to him, a scowl on my face. "How the hell should I know?"

"Don't need to get all bitchy with me, you creampuff." He chuckles. God damn him, doesn't he notice I'm trying to be mad at him? "I'm just asking. Should I ask Ryou?"

"N-no. Nevermind." I sigh and just hide my face in his glorified red cape. "I think Ryou tackled Akito—"

"Whoa, great shot, Anzu!" My blood goes cold. Anzu? I can feel Tozokou's muscles clench slightly at the name. I look up to see Ryou smiling coldly to the brunette, with cold blue eyes. She weilds a lethargic pseudopod monitor—don't ask me how the hell I know what that is. Akito is groaning.

Put two and two together, I'm not going to describe how Anzu _gracefully_, like a mad cow on duck juice, panned Akito in the back of the head while he was trying to sneak up on Ryou for revenge on him for shoving him into a faceful of dirt a couple of days ago.

..Uh.. Whoops. I explained it anyways. You've got a problem with that? Come at me.

"No one touches Ryou, do you hear me?" She shrieks as her Pseudopod Monitors whirs, static noises coming from it's screen. She puts the tablet back into her purse, and looks back at Ryou. "I've got something coming for you, Ryou. I suggest you get ready for a beating, because you're going to wish that you never came to this school to begin with."

"Why are you so angry at me, anyways, Anzu?" Ryou doesn't seem fazed. He crosses his arms around his chest, looking blindly up to her as he sits down comfortably onto Akito, not wanting to get his shorts wet with mud.

She seems paranoid. Well, seems, anyways. I tread behind The King, ducking and flailing around so that I don't get whipped in the face with his cape thing. Too late. I take the time of shoving his red accessory out of my face, but no avail. It hits me in the face, slapping me in the eye. I growl and mutter as I walk around blindly, trying to get away from Akefia's back side as much as possible, running over Anzu in my blind walking. Before she answers, she shreaks as we tumble over some other girl's leg who was stretching, and she lands in the mud. I land ontop of her, my hands falling ontop of her.

And ontop of.. _her_. She shreiks again, like an eagle, and I groan at the annoyance. I let go of _her, _rolling onto the ground, and she slaps me in the face, succesfully giving me a nose bleed.

What a sight.

"What the fuck, what is _wrong_ with you?" I yell at her.

"Me? I'm not the one who just _molested_ a cheerleader! You sick bastard!"  
>"I'm the one who has to put up with your yelling everyday at practice! And you have nothing <em>to<em> grab, you bitch!" I spit in her face, as I curl my fists around some dirt, and throw it in her face. I look back at Ryou and The King, who seem to be amused. I feel dirt in my hair, and I notice that my new converse are dirty. I growl. It turns into a full hearted laugh, I can't stay angry at him. "You, Akefia. You may think you're better than others, but you better notice that there are people who are just as good as you sometimes. And, oh, why don't you think about other people's ideas from time to time? Stop being selfish.

"And you, Ryou. Just because you're new here _doesn't_ mean you can smush all of my hard work into a ball! I've gotten way to far to make Akefia even _concider _me of being more than just a friend, but no, you just _had_ to get in the way! I'm through with this." And I start to walk away. Dignity and all.

**H-A-L-F_B-E-L-L**

An albino, a surprised grayette, a confused brunette, and a seething brunette watch as another albino walks off. On his back, ontop of his dark blue shirt with the words _Killer_ on it.. has.. feathers.

Duck feathers, that seem to be incrusted with the mud that got on his back, some even in his hair, making him look like he's into the fashion of putting feathers in their hair. It's not going to get off. At least, let's hope so that it does. We don't want a screaming Bakura the next day. On his pants, one single feather hangs just below his back pocket, looking kind of awkward.

..What dignity is Bakura talking about?

**E-N-D_O-F_B-E-L-L**

**Dignity? What dignity, Bakura? Hurr.  
><strong>

**I have the plot planned out for this story, don't worry. But I'm asking you guy's help!  
><strong>

**Can you guys give me ideas for like, side stories or something? Like something to help guide the story along? I'd like that, thank you.. I'm running out of ideas, (The same way I'm running out of jokes. Meh.)  
><strong>

**So please, click the beautiful and lovely **


	6. I really hate static socks!

**YES! I HAVE COME BACK FROM THE DEAD!  
><strong>

****..I am so mother-effing sorry I was gone for so long. I really am. But I did warn you..

This week, hopefully, I can complete all the stories I've planned.

I hope you like this chapter :D I was thinking about it AAAAALLL Summer!

**Enjoy~**

**C-H-E-E-R_L-E-A-D-I-N-G_P-A-R-T_S-I-X**

Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!

"Akefia, stop crunching."

Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!

"Akefia!"

The two teens walking have equipment in their hands, the taller of the two carrying a football helmet underneath his arm, with a bag filled with neon orange plastic cones hanging over his shoulder, the long string wrapped around about fifty times around the teen's wrist.

The annoyed teen on the other hand, holds a bottle of laundry detergent, and on the back of his stripped shirt is a random sock statically on it. He doesn't know that, though. He has tattered hair because of all the wind at practice today, and he's cold with all the sweat he gave off running back and forth handing out clean laundry from the field to back into the locker room. Which is very far away from each other, mind you. Somewhere in his hair is the lost sock's pair, which is hidden by the matted mess.

Akefia's face is dirtied with a black mark on his other cheek, the right side of his face with the scar that burns whenever something touches it. In his hair, there are pieces of grass and twigs from the football practice a couple of hours before. They stopped at WacDonalds to steal— uh.. eat..

And after that, they were running away from the manager like there was no tomorrow. This is why they are panting.

"Sorry!" The grey-haired teen stops mid-step to look for a place to put his foot that _doesn't_ have any crisp leaves. That Tozokou likes very much. He spreads his legs around so that he can try to walk normally without looking like an idiot with a wedgie who's too lazy to pick it out with his fingers, instead, walking with his legs far apart in random patterns. "Is that better?"

"Thank you." Bakura's breathe has small whisps of hot air, meaning that it's starting to get cold. Bakura pulls his rolled up flannel sleeves back down. "That sound was starting to annoy me—"

Cling! Cling!

"Didn't I just tell you to stop with the noises?" Bakura says, an annoyed look on his face.

"I swear. I'm not doing it; it's coming from the bushes over there."

"That's not a bush, that's a tree. You need glasses, come on, let's go see what it is."

"How?"

"Climbing the tree, you idiot. Dear god, thank goodness you're a football player because you would've sucked at anything else."

Akefia ignores the insult. Or maybe he's not paying attention. Anyways, he looks up at the tree, his eyes squinting to see correctly with the blinding street lights drilling their way through the tree's leaves. "Do you want to go up there first?"

"You scared?"

"No, I'm just wondering if it's gonna hold your weight."

Bakura's voice has hints of alarm laced, "What do you mean by that?"

"Alright, alright," Akefia sighs, "I'll go up first."

"I hope you fall and break your neck."

"..Thanks?" He grabs onto a branch and starts pulling himself up.

Cling! Cling! Cling! Poof!

"Honestly, what is that..?" Akefia asks himself. As he gets nearer and nearer over the solid brick gate, he looks into the backyard of the house, where the noise was coming from.

Covering the whole yard, are gym mats, a makeshift metal roof ontop. Akefia holds onto the trunk of the tree, noticing he's at the edge of the branch in order to see underneth the roof.

The cling sound keeps sounding as heavy panting and squeaking noises sound, before a loud cling noise arrives, and one of the mats moves quickly, sinking as two feet land. They turn around, and they step on their toes, before coming back down. "I didn't do that right. No, I'm going to try that again, dear god, that was horrible."

"Ryou?" Akefia asks, a bit too loud. The feet stop moving, the toes curling in fear.

"W-who's there?"

"Akefia."

The toes immedietally uncurl, and they walk toward the brick gate where the roof ends to see an older teen sitting.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," Ryou tilts his head. "What are you doing up there?"

"Bakura and I kept hearing a clink sound," Akefia blinks. "What were you doing?"

Tozokou notices that Ryou is wearing basketball shorts and a muscle shirt. His normally fluffy silver hair is plasted against his forehead, his green eyes darting around while he pants heavily.

"Just doing some excersizes on the bar."

"You lift weights?" Akefia lifts an eyebrow. He can feel the tree shaking, but he choses to ignore it. "No way."

"No, the gymnastics bar."

"The thing where olympians do weird flips on?"

"Olympians? I don't think that's the name for them.."

The older teen shrugs, his spiky grey hair getting into his gold eyes. "I don't know the real name. It's close enough."

"Well then, yes, 'the thing where I do weird flips on.'"

"I thought you stopped with gymnastics," Bakura grunts as he pushes himself onto the branch next to Akefia.

"I did," Ryou sighs, "But once you get hooked onto it, it's really fun, and I get bored a lot here."

"Oh yes! Speaking of which, why are you here? This isn't your house."

And it isn't, for once Akefia paid attention to something. How interesting. The house isn't the large blue house the two senior-highschoolers saw Ryou entering just a couple of days ago. No, it's a dark bricked house, with large windows on either side. Hanging on the roof's gutters, are large bulbs to light up the backyard. Hanging from the metal makeshift roof is a large bulb that lights up nearly the whole lot, making it much easier to see Ryou.

Ryou shifts his eyes to the ground, finding that his toes are very interesting at this moment. "I.. uhm.. do you guys promise not to tell anyone at school?"

Bakura nods, and Akefia has yet to notice that there's a sock in his friend's hair, and on his back, covering the word _Class _in _Class is for old people_, making it _Ass is for old people_. "Yeah we promise."

"Some days of the week I sleep here, where my old olympic coach lives, just to keep training, just in case I do infact want to go to the olympics."

"Why didn't you go? You have the right age." Akefia asks.

"Well, I was going too but—" Ryou is cut off by someone inside.

"Ryou!" The lights of the house turns on near the kitchen. "Come on inside, it's time to go to bed!"

"Yes sir!" Ryou yells back, before turning to his friends. "Alright, okay, I'm sorry, really I am, but I've got to go back into the house. Do you guys seriously promise not to tell anyone?"

"We promise."

"Mkay then. See you guys at school Monday.." Ryou starts to back up, taking a large thermos bottle inside with him.

"Wait wait wait! Hold it, Ryou!" Tozokou calls out to him.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go out with me on saturday? Bakura can't come because he's got charity to go to or whatever."

"Again, it's not charity, I'm stealing from the local grocery store to give it to the poor kids that live on Parkwood street."

"That's charity." Akefia waves him off. "So you wanna go out on Satuday?"

"Sure," Ryou shrugs, but his eyes are glistening in delight. "Come pick me up at my real house."

"Sure can do!" Akefia gives him a thumbs up.

Ryou waves them goodbye, before entering the house. Akefia sighs in victory. Bakura growls about how charity is for wimps, and only badass albinos steal and give food to kids. Kind of like the modern version of Robin Hood. Hmmm..

"When are you going to start your charity?" Akefia shakes the branch he's holding onto to get his attention. One of the leaves slaps Bakura in the eye, and he shoves Tozokou off the tree, making him plummet below.

"I hope you just broke your neck." Bakura seethes.

"..Ow.."

**E-N-D_O-F_B-E-L-L**

So, how was it? Was it as bad as I thought it was? Oh god, I think I've lost my mind. Please tell me what you think of it.. :D

Please **REVIEW**so that I can write faster! You guys know the drill! I get so excited with every review that I can't even breathe!

_Ne, Ja Ne!_


	7. BACK UP! BACK UP!

****Ehhhh! Late chapter is late!

(Short chapter is short!)

Sorry author is sorry!

Alright, so, I suck at Diary entries XD I gave it my best.

I'm not going to talk for long, because I couldn't wait to write this. This is why it's short. Mehh. Gomen.

**NO SQUIRRELS WERE HARMED MAKING OF THIS CHAPTER**

**C-H-E-E-R_L-E-A-D-I-N-G_P-A-R-T_S-E-V-E-N**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I was going home from Bela's house, and I encounter the weirdest thing; I've found Akefia's phone in the middle of the road!_

_ ..It's not like I was stalking him._

_ You don't believe me, do you.._

_ Well, today's Saturday. I was getting ready to go to the movies with Yami, where Atem was going to be there with him. I was so excited too! _

_ But then, while I was walking to my house (I've got to get into shape, right?) I see Akefia's phone in the middle of the road, his car just starting up. I hid behind a parked car until they left, and I picked up the phone, preceding to my house and calling Yami exactly four times before Yugi picking up (He's such a cute kid!) and saying that Yami and Atem are sick._

_ Liars. They think they can lie to me? Ha!.._

_ ..But I whent to the movies anyways, I totally wanted to see the hot guys!_

_ So here I am, writing about my day. Alright then, I'm done here. See you later, Diary!_

_Love Always!_

_Anzu~_

**H-A-L-F_B-E-L-L**

Ryou sighs in content as Akefia's driving back from WacDonalds. The manager looked at him funny, and was on edge as they bought their food, wondering if they would steal from the place again. Haha!

Ryou stopped Akefia from doing that, of course. While they were eating, they were talking about how fun it would be to prank people using a sponge, a waterbottle, and a balloon, and how it would work. While they ate, random squirrels and birds would pass by, scrumaging for food for the winter.

Ryou noticed. Akefia did not.

Akefia is drumming his fingers on the stearing wheel, singing along with the song playing on the radio, off tune. Way off tune. _He needs singing lessons_, Ryou thinks sourly. It doesn't keep him shook, though, trying to sing along with him, but figuring out the lyrics.

The taller of the two has his phone in his hand, using it as a microphone, and exaggeratedly **(Author: I've never used that word in my life XD **SHOT**)** moving his hands around. They start to drive when the green light turns on, and they go into a narrow road, getting closer to Ryou's real house.

Just then, out of no where, a random squirrel appears! On the road!

"Watch out!" Ryou gasps. Too late. The car bumps over something. "Back up! Back up!"

"I can't, I'll run over it again!" Akefia hushes Ryou. They quickly scramble out of the volkswagon, looking at the crushed mammal.

Both sit down near the squirrel, and Akefia puts his cellphone behind him, careful of not sitting on it.

"Do something!" Ryou squeaks. He nervously twines his fingers around the string coming off of his blue shirt.

Akefia huffs, "What do you want me to do?"

"C.P.R.!"

"What? Oh no. No way." Akefia in uncomfortable. "I.. I don't even know how to do C.P.R.!"

"Quit lying, Tozokou! We all know that to be in a sports club you've got to know the basics of first aid!"

"This isn't first aid! This is.. furry and smaller than a human!"

"Save him, Tozokou!"

"Alright alright.." Akefia is reluctant. "Meh.."

And there it is, my children. The kiss of life. Meanwhile, Ryou is gagging, using his shirt to cover his eyes.

The squirrel claws at Akefia, apparently seeming normal, because it didn't get run over by the car in the first place—Ryou then notices that the squirrel was _sleeping_, and behind the front tires of the car is a piece of bark. Oops. Akefia gets his face sliced, the rodent then scurring off like a maniac.

"Eww! Eww! Eww! What the—ewww!" Akefia tries to wipe the germs off of his lips, to no avail.

"Let's go to my house, I'll get you cleaned up. How about that?" Ryou tries to hold him up.

"Let's get out of here, eww oh god that was sick!" Meh. Meh meh.

Ryou giggles. "Alright."

They enter, riding into the sunset.

**E-N-D_O-F_B-E-L-L**

****Please don't hurt me D:

I'm sorry it's horrible XD

Okay so see you later!

_Ne, Ja Ne!_


	8. Jelly Bracelets and Smut!

**HELLO EVERYONE! :)  
><strong>

****Meh. I'm so sorry for not posting before! At least I got it in, right?

Okay, so, this is the code.

**Yellow - hugging **

**Purple - kissing **

**Red - lap dance **

**Blue - oral sex **

**Black - intercourse**

Jelly bracelets were a sensation in my school at one point. I got so worried about it XD That's what gave me inspiration to write this. More author's note on the end of page!

**C-H-E-E-R_L-E-A-D-I-N-G_P-A-R-T_E-I-G-H-T**

_**(1) **Dear "Guest", _Ryou writes down on the slip of paper. _I'm so glad you like my gymnastics, and that I should go pro with it. But, unfortunetally, I can't. For you see, I won't be able to join the olympics because-_

Ryou puts his pen down, looking a pink box with purple stickers. His name's etched onto one of the sides with an annoying curly handwritting that you can only read if you close one eye and squint another while being upside down. He taps impatiently with his pen on the paper, inking a large blotch on the spot he has left off. That box has given him a lot of work ever since he got it.

_Ryou runs toward the mailbox outside his house, yelping and bitching about the golf-ball sized hail hitting his head. He jumps when he notices a big blotch of ice on the floor two feet away from him, and he cries out, "WHY DID I EVEN GO OUTSIDE TO GET THE MAIL!"_

_ He reaches numbly into the mail-box, this time forgetting about the waspnest and start screeching when something buzzes in his ear, and he starts dancing the "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY EAR" dance, screaming and using the package as a tennis racket. He doesn't notice that the wasp has been hit, and is madatting down toward the ground without a second notice. Ryou quickly gets tired of his dance, and quickly scrambles back up to his house door, and closing it behind him, his silver hair fluffed up like some kind of cat._

He decides to open the box, which keeps staring down at him like he's some kind box murderer or something. He takes his pen and punctures the middle of the two flaps where the tape doesn't cover it, and clearly makes a line all the way to the end of the box. He pulls the two flaps open, and freezes.

Eight black jelly bracelets, and three red bracelets. He facepalms. What kind of idiots.. He looks at the card hidden behind the numerous wrapping paper, and notices the same handwriting. He opens the envelope, and starts to read.

_Ryou-kun!_

_ These are in style this year, so you should totally wear it! It'll give you good luck out there! Oh, and by the way, have fun making "friends" out there!_

_ ~Anzu! :)_

Ryou crumbles up the card, tossing it over his shoulder in distaste. "What does that girl want with my life? Whatever. I do like the thoughts of getting free bracelets, though. Even if they're.."

He stares at the box.

The box stares back.

Ryou stares at the box, narrowing his green eyes.

The box stares back, unblinking.

"Why does Anzu want me to use these tomorrow? God damn it," Ryou facepalms, "I'm trying to write to a very important fan."

He picks up his pen, about to put it down on the paper, when he stares at the purple box again. He sighs. Maybe he should use them tomorrow..

_H-A-L-F_B-E-L-L_

Akefia hooks his hand on all eleven bracelets on Ryou's slim hand, and pulls, snapping all of them. Ryou gasps, "What the hell?!"

"Sweet!" Tozokou grins, his hand spinning the broken bracelets between his two fingers. "Come on, Ryou, let's have some fun! I'm horny right now.. You can help me!"

With that, the older boy grabs the silverette's hand, and pulls him down the hallway and into the bathroom, locking him onto the wall with one hand and dropping all of the acessorise onto the floor. Putting kisses up and down his neckline, reaching down and pressuring softly onto the rising patch on Ryou's pants. Ryou's face burns with shame. "What do you think you're doing—?!"

Akefia takes off his shirt, throwing it across the room, and it gets caught on one of the stalls' walls. Ryou wraps his hands around the older's neck, feeling something hard being pressed onto his thigh. He moans.

"Oh wow. If only Bakura was here today.." Akefia grunts. Ryou keeps panting, his green eyes closing ever so slowly. The older one ducks down, and pulls down the silverette's pants, and takes him whole. Ryou moans, scratching his nails against the tiled wall.

Akefia licks the underside of Ryou, nipping softly at the flesh, and sucking his lips back to fluidly move back and forth. Ryou shakes his head, muttering incoherent things. His mind goes blank. Tozokou lifts two fingers in front of his mouth, and Ryou sucks obidientally, not needing any words. Akefia puts his finger down to enter Ryou—

**Q-U-A-R-T-E-R_B-E-L-L**

"I had the most weirdest dream," Ryou shudders, smacking himself in the face while Bakura just rolls his eyes.

"You had a wet dream?"

"Yeah."

"With who?" Bakura lifts his eyes suggestively.

"It was with Akefia. But going back to the point I was trying to say. Who the hell wears these?" Ryou lifts his arm which is full of bracelets he's gotten from the weird Anzu box the day before.

Tozokou passes by them, mobbed by a bunch of girls, and smiles at them, lifting a hand to signal them a "hey!" sign, red and yellow jelly bracelets littering his two arms. "Ryou! Bakura! See you in first period!"

Ryou facepalms again, mentally groaning. Bakura points at him. "I guess only idiots wear them."

"Yeah. I guess." Ryou looks up, "but I've still got a question. Why did Anzu send this to us?"

Bakura shrugs. "Who knows? That bitch doesn't make any sense."

**E-N-D_O-F_B-E-L-L**

**(1) I actually wrote that because there is a reviewer called "Guest", (Maybe it's numerous Guests? Or maybe just one? I'm not sure..) and this person has been a very nice person! I CALL OUT TO YOU, GUEST, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!  
><strong>

****Oh yeah! And if you guys don't know, I check ALL. OF. MY. REVIEWS. Cause I have no life. XD So if I don't reply to you it's probably because I accidentally skipped over your message. I usually respond to the reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallly long messages first, and then I try to get the people who just review in general :)

I'm so sorry this is late =-= I hate highschool.

Oh, and if you guys would like to have a full summary on any/all of my stories, they are all on my profile. Feel free to check it out!

Sorry for the long author's comment XD I'll stop wasting your time now o~o

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WORK MUCHHH FASTER WHEN I GET A LOT REVIEWS :D**

_Ne, Ja Ne!_**  
><strong>


End file.
